


Snippets

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Sometimes, there are ideas that are too short to do a full fic of - I'm just gonna upload 'em here!





	1. Hiccups!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something the lovely Maku drew!!  
> http://sigami.tumblr.com/post/177131644431/have-a-short-cutesy-thing-i-drew-yesterday

“Try holding your breath and counting to ten!” Amitie cried, pumping her fists out in front of her.

Sig nodded, his chest rising and falling with another  _ hic! _ before taking in a huge gulp of air. His cheeks puffed up and he closed his eyes while trying to relax his diaphragm.  _ One… Two… Three… _ “ _ Hic!” _ He exhaled all at once, scrunching his face and pouting before letting out another frazzled stream of hiccups.

She folded her arms across her chest, trying and failing to look serious as she stifled a giggle and tried to think of another solution. “Did you try drinking a bunch of water?”

He nodded. “Al- _ hic! _ -ready tried that.  _ Hic! _ Didn’t really  _ hic! _ work…” he managed, slumping his shoulders slightly with a sigh. “Might just  _ hic!  _ be stuck this  _ hic!  _ way for- _ hic! _ -ever…”

She put her hand to her face and idly scratched at her cheek, letting out a low hum before snapping her fingers. “That’s it!” she cried, giving him a thumbs up. “Sig, I need you to look deep into my eyes, okay?”

He picked his head up and gave a quick nod before opening his eyes and looking directly into hers, his head bobbing slightly with every hiccup still rhythmically jumping through his body. “Amitie, what are you-” He paused as she leaned forward quickly, planting a single, short kiss on his cheek before springing back onto her heels. His eyes widened and he could feel his antennae-like hair on the back of his head standing upright. “Amitie?” he asked, unable to gather his thoughts to say much else.

“People say surprises can help get rid of the hiccups, so, I thought maybe  _ that _ could surprise you enough!” She watched as he put his hand over his heart and his face started to blush and, with a laugh, added, “Do you think it worked?”

He felt his heart pounding in his chest as he tried to slow his breathing, quickly noticing the lack of hiccups. “Think they’re gone now,” he said, a fond smile quickly working its way onto his face. “Thanks, Amitie.” Without hesitation, he leaned towards her and returned the favor, kissing the top of her forehead.

As he leaned back, she put her hands to her face and felt her cheeks grow warm. “Aww, thanks! It was no- _ hic! _ ” She dropped her hands to her sides as her expression fell, another  _ hic!  _ shaking her body. “Oh,  _ hic! _ no!” she whined, smiling despite herself. “Now I’ve _ hic! _ got ‘em!”


	2. A Fishing Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Maguro and his dad head out and go fishing.

The lid of the tackle box flung open and clattered against the dock. Maguro’s eyes glittered and gleamed behind his hair, still growing in a bit unevenly thanks to a certain incident involving gum and a misplaced textbook from last week. He looked at all of the hooks, sinkers, and baits in the box with giddy anticipation at all of the shiny colors and different textures. His mom’s voice echoed in his ears,  _ Ah, Maguro! Honey, don’t play with those - you might get hurt! _ and he turned his head up to his father. “Is it really okay?” he asked, a smile shy a recently fallen out tooth decorating his face. “Can I really play with them? ★”

His father, a mountain of a man, pulled at his beard. “ _Play? _ Absolutely not.” Maguro’s heart sank in his chest as his father bent down next to him. “I will let you  _ use _ one, however,” he clarified. He held his hand out to tousle his hair before drawing it back, deciding instead to rest it on his son’s back.

Maguro listened intently to his father’s explanations of all of the different pieces inside of the tackle box - or, at least, he  _ tried _ to. At the very least, he smiled and nodded his head excitedly as his father spoke, quietly surprised to hear the man speak at length. Then again, when it came to fishing, his father knew  _ everything. _ His eyes started to wander ahead of where his father was pointing and he took in a sharp breath before pointing to one of the lures. “That one!” he cried. “Can I use that one? ★”

A look of confusion and fondness painted his father’s face. He took the lure from the box and held it up, letting the light shimmer through the red gel and shine off of the glitter inside of it. “This should be fine - a ribbontail worm like this ought to catch you a hearty bass.” The words  _ Good choice, son! _ almost leave his lips but, instead, he asked, “Why this one? Intuition?”

“It reminds me of my new best friend! ★” Maguro exclaimed, standing up suddenly and pointing to the lure. “She’s got red hair that’s all curly curly like that! ★”

He said nothing in reply and set to work assembling their fishing rods, being sure to remind his son, “Careful, now - those hooks’ll hurt,” as he handed the rod over. He demonstrated how to cast, showing him once, twice, before trusting the boy to figure it out on the third and, sure enough, he did. His son had always been a quick learner, after all, especially when it came to anything physical. His heart warmed in his chest as his son beamed another smile at him. He smiled slightly in return and closed the tackle box before casting his own line next to him.

The two stood in silence as the bobbers floated in the distance in front of them, the waves lapping gently against the dock. He looked down at his son, uncertain of what to say - it had been his son’s idea to take this outing and, despite his wife’s teasing ( _Your day off and you go _ fishing?  _ Isn’t that just more work?_), he was delighted that his son took an interest in the same thing that he did. And, yet, he stood still at the dock with nothing to talk to him about. He knew of his little friend, of the games he played in the schoolyard, of his studies - what point was there in asking his son things that he already knew about?

Maguro’s arms lurched forward and he took a step back in surprise. “Dad! I think I caught something! ★”

“Not yet,” he replied. He set his line down carefully against the railing of the dock and stepped behind his son, instructing him, guiding him, telling him when to reel and when to wait and when to reel again. He could almost hear his son’s heart beating in excitement as he worked the line, jumping now and again in surprise as the line would change direction, until, finally, the water in front of them broke and a fish flopped on the other end of the fishing rod.

“Whoa!” Maguro’s eyes widened in delight as his father stepped forward to unhook the fish. “I did it! I  _ did _ it! ★ Is that a big one?” 

He weighed it in his hands and replied, “It’s about a pound, I’d say.”  _ Bigger than my first catch, _ he thought.  _ I’m proud of you, _ he wanted to add. He looked down at his son, looked at the bright smile on the boy’s face and, instead, said, “We’d better throw him back so he gets bigger the next time you catch him, aye?” His son gave him a firm nod and he tossed the fish back into the ocean.  _ He knows, _ he thought as he watched his son cast out another line.  _ He knows I’m proud of him, I’m sure_.

Maguro’s fingers gripped tighter around the fishing rod. _Next time_ , he thought as he watched the waves, _I’ll catch something bigger and he’ll_ definitely _be proud of me!_ _★_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading~!


	3. A Curried Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schezo and Arle set out to stop someone's latest scheme.

Schezo walked over to the edge of the makeshift fire pit and dropped the sticks he had carried. He held his hands to his hips, uncertain of whether or not to fuss with the fire as another ember crackled and popped out before fading out against the night sky. He added another stick to the pile -  _ Better to be safe than sorry _ \- and sat on the log beside his travel companion. He watched as Arle stared at the skewered fish in front of her. “How’re they coming?” he asked. “Still think it’s just like camping?”

“Very funny.” She sighed and absentmindedly pulled at a loose piece of bark. “You’d think Satan would do his scheming a little  _ closer _ , you know?” 

He furrowed his brow. “I’m not surprised, really. When it comes to that guy, he likes things that are long, hard and drawn out.”

Arle's hands flew to her face, ripping out a strip of bark as she stifled a laugh. “Next time, just say, 'His plans are convoluted.’”

“Oh? What did I say wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing!” She tossed the bit of bark into the fire and started to turn the fish. The two sat in silence for a moment, save for the crackle of the firewood and this distant babbling of a brook. “The stars are nice out here,” she said at last. She leaned over and gave Carbuncle a gentle scratch, smiling as he gave a sleepy, satisfied  _ gugu~ _ in response. “I just wish the food was better.”

Schezo scoffed. “You know as well as I do that, in the wilderness, one must take what they can get for food in order to survive.” 

“Sure, but, I can still wish it  _ tasted _ better,” she sighed, moving to turn the fish again but deciding against it. “I'm never leaving home without a spice rack ever again.”

“What would you even do with such a r-”

Arle brought her finger to her lips and shushed him. “I need you to not finish that question.” As he rolled his eyes, she held onto her stomach. “Oh, what I wouldn't give for a bowl of curry - even if it was the nasty kind Schezo makes…”

Flabbergasted, his eyes opened wide and he turned to her. “Excuse me? I do not make 'nasty’ curry!” He gritted his teeth as she continued to whine and ignore him. “You've never even  _ tasted _ my curry!”

“Oh? Is that right?” she teased. “I'm so hungry, I can't think clearly…”

“I'll make you the finest bowl of curry you've ever tasted, mark my words!” he boasted, hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest. “For I, Schezo W-”

“Really?” Arle turned to him, her eyes shining like the stars above as she leaned in with every word. “You promise? You'll make me some curry?”

His face faltered as he realized, too late, that he had fallen for her trap. Nevertheless, he smiled. “After we thwart Satan's plans, I promise you, I'll make you some curry.”

She let out a cheer, bending over and picking up a sleeping Carbuncle. “Did you hear that, Carby?” she exclaimed as the creature slowly woke up. “Schezo's gonna make us some curry after we kick Satan's butt!” Carbuncle's face lit up to match Arle's expression as he excitedly babbled in her arms

Schezo smiled a fond smile as the two played together, suddenly reinvigorated by his promise.  _ It's been a while, _ he thought, turning his head skyward.  _ I hope I still remember the recipe. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~!


	4. A Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feli has a hard time sleeping.

The crescent moon hung lazily against the night sky as the wind blew gently through the reddening leaves on the trees. In many other places, in many other beds, friends and foes laid in bed, snug under their covers and deep into a peaceful rest. Here, however, Feli stared through the darkness at her ceiling and let too many thoughts race through her head.

When it came to predicting the future, Feli could read several different things - stars, palms, pendulums, dowsing rods (one of her favorites), tarot cards, tea leaves, crystals, fire, clouds - but, the quickest and easiest method for her was simply reading  _ people _ . In just a short time, she could know enough about a person that her other tools were unnecessary. She smiled as man’s face came to her mind - he had spread the word of her powers to everyone after just one consultation. She had predicted a great calamity befalling him soon but, really, anyone could have seen it. He had walked into her tent 15 minutes late with mismatched socks, a wrinkled shirt, unkempt hair, and a watch that was an hour and a half slow - clearly  _ someone _ who was soon to run into a problem of his own design.

He left her thoughts as quickly as he had left that day and a mob of other thoughts took his place. Feli turned on her side, her hair strewn about her pillow as she sighed. She had to get to sleep, soon. Tomorrow would be a big day - all the more reason her mind ran wild with too many possibilities.

She knew Lemres wouldn’t be there and that alone nearly made her decide against going too, but she knew he’d be disappointed if neither of them went so she agreed to stop at Primp anyway. Amitie would be there, no doubt - bright and bubbly and loud - and she’d try and frantically fail to keep everything under control because it was likely that Klug - nerdy and arrogant and competitive - would start a fight with Raffina - brash and beautiful and  _ also _ competitive - and the two would cause a scene and get nothing done  _ unless _ Lidelle - small and shy and sweet - would be able to pull Raffina away to focus on another task but, back to Amitie, who would definitely be scrambling to lead  _ unless  _ Sig - quiet and spacy and far too powerful - was able to ground her which was, of course,  _ unless _ he was distracted himself by the fight or some stray bug, and this was all assuming that Professor Accord - intelligent and stoic and mysterious - would not be closely monitoring her students, which was a likely possibility,  _ unless _ -

Feli grumbled and threw off her blanket. She plucked her teddy bear from the bed and carried him into the kitchen, setting him on the counter as she grabbed a small tea kettle. She filled the kettle and put it on the stove to boil before grabbing a small satchel of crushed lavender buds from the cabinet.  _ They’re not leaves, but they’ll have to do, _ she thought as she pulled out a teacup, put some of the lavender inside and waited for the water to finish boiling. 

She poured the water over the flower buds in the cup and brought it and her bear to the table. She swirled it idly in her hand as her mind raced through a few more possibilities before starting to sip at her tea. She let the warmth of the water flow through her, the smell of the lavender light on her nose. Her eyelids weighed heavier and heavier the teacup felt lighter and lighter and her mind moved slower and slower. She let out a sigh before circling the last sip of tea once, twice, three times in the cup and setting it down. She turned the handle towards the south and pulled her teddy bear into her arms before peering over the cup. An anchor, a sun, several small bits of flowers strewn across the far side of the cup. Her eyes closed and a smile painted her face as a sigh of relief passed through her. She set everything in the sink and gave the cup a quick rinse before returning to her room and crawling back under her covers.

As she clutched her teddy bear in her arms, she closed her eyes and thought of lavender and good fortune. She knew all would be well - she just needed a second opinion, first.


	5. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maguro needs a minute to vent to Ringo.

Ringo’s cell phone lit up at the end of her desk and she sighed. Without reading the message, she continued working on her homework, doing a quick, silent countdown in her head.  _ 3… 2… 1… _

“I live here forever now! ★” Maguro cried as he swung the door to her room open and barged inside.

“Maguro Sasaki, one day you will learn how to knock,” she replied, punching in a series of numbers into her calculator.

“Unlikely. ★” He closed the door behind him and flopped overdramatically onto her bed before letting out a low, incomprehensible groan into her pillow.

Ringo frowned at her calculation, scrolling through the calculator and rolling her eyes at a misplaced digit. She set it back down on the desk and turned in her seat. “Did you want to talk about it or just yell for a while?” she asked, interrupting his groan.

Maguro let out a noncommittal grunt before sitting upright and swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair before balling his hands into fists and resting his elbows on his knees. “It’s just,” he started, taking his hands from his head and waving them about, “how hard is it to put a plate in the sink? Or pick up your toys? Or not stand in front of the TV when I’m trying to play something?”

“Instead of doing your homework? For shame.”

He ignored her remark and folded his arms in front of his chest and let out a huffy sigh. “They’re just so loud, too! ★ I can’t think with a hundred brothers and sisters running around all over the place!”

Ringo rolled her eyes. “You don’t have a  _ hundred _ siblings.”

“With how fast they get into trouble and how loud they get? I might as well! ★”

“A whole school of Sasakis - absolutely incredible.”

“Easy for you to say! ★”

“There must never be a dull moment in your house,” she sighed. She turned back in her chair and started on the next math problem.

Maguro sat still for a moment, mulling her comment over. He picked his head up. “Does it ever get lonely over here? ★ I mean, with your parents running the shop and-”

“It’s very quiet, usually.” She punched in some numbers into her calculator, the  _ tap! tap! tap!  _ of the buttons filling the room. “Then again, that’s what I have you and Ris for - when things get  _ too _ quiet.” She scribbled out her answer and set the pencil down with a small  _ thunk! _ before turning towards him. “That’s what you need me for, too, right? For when things get too loud?”

He let out a chuckle. “I mean, I need you for other reasons, too. ★”

“Sure! But, right now, you just need to have some quiet, yeah?”

Maguro smiled and stood up, putting his hands in the air and stretching. “Thanks, Ringo. ★”

“ _And _ you need to do your homework,” she added, smirking as she watched the boy grumble and fall backwards onto the bed.


End file.
